Between The Line
by daughterofposeidonhere
Summary: A hard-headed, strong-willed artsy girl finds it impossible to be apart from the golden haired hottie for the past 11 years of her life-and that's not even a good thing. As circumstances brought them closer together, will they be able to close the gap that's always been there or will they just stay between the line.


**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I only own the story but not the Characters. Enjoy reading! :)_**

* * *

><p><em>One thing that I really don't like the most is being teased, especially by that guy.<em>

"_Hey Clary, what are you doing there? Come here."_

_I looked at him and frowned. I was so angry at him for pushing me in the swimming pool! Now I'm soaking wet. I turned around and started to walk away but it only took me three steps to feel his arm grab my waist._

_I started to wiggle myself out of his embrace._

"_Oh, don't be like that Clare bear, you are only making this situation a lot worse."_

_Then I felt it, he was right, I made it a lot worse. I stopped wiggling and crossed my arms and pouted. He turned me to face him._

"_Come on, I'm sorry. I was just kidding." I looked at him, well, more like glared._

"_Okay, it was a bad joke and I promise I won't ever do that again."_

_I looked away and I cursed myself from being so weak when it comes to him. I turned back my stare at him. I wanted to yell at him but my body betrayed myself. I smiled. He smiled and hugged me._

"_I'm sorry Clare bear." He let go of me and cupped my face. He looked down at me, his eyes full of sincerity. "Let me make it up to you."_

_He started to lean in as I found myself leaning in to the kiss too._

_Closer. Closer. Closer. Then…_

"Clary! Wake up! Simon and Izzy are here!"

I jolted up instantly and checked my alarm clock.

_6:47 am_

"Shoot! Why didn't I heard the alarm? Damn it!"

I prepped myself up, thrown on some old jeans, a tank top, cardigan and sneakers and brushed my teeth. As I went downstairs, I saw Simon and Izzy talking to my mom.

"Okay guys, that's enough chatting with my mom. Let's go! We're all late!"

"Well, actually you were the one who's late. We came here just in time." Simon said as he started to gather his things.

Simon's been my friend since third grade. He was my first guy friend and the only guy friend that I have. Simon's like my annoying big brother, although during our fifth grade he professed that he has a crush on me. We went through somewhat, an awkward stage but it didn't last long. Not until Izzy came, then everything went back to normal.

"Shut up, Si. Bye, mom!"

* * *

><p>Just as the school bell rings, we made it just in time before the doors closed.<p>

"Whew! Made it!"

"Next time, Clary you better put that alarm clock of yours glue to your ear!" Izzy said as she combed her hair.

Izzy's one sassy, moody girl. She came to Darlington Middle School when she were in 6th grade. At first, I couldn't stand being with her but after I saved her from being dunked by some mean 7th graders into the toilet, though I was the one who got swirlied. Since then, we've been best friends.

"Okay, I'm sorry look, we'll talk about it later at lunch. I'm late for Biology."

I dashed through the corridors and prayed that I won't get caught running. When I arrived in the room, the teacher wasn't there yet plus there was an available seat right next to door. I smiled and sat on the chair. Just when I thought that luck was on my side today, I heard a very familiar laugh coming from my right.

I hoped that I was mistaken but boy, oh boy, I was wrong. Jace Herondale was sitting right next to me. Crap! Why didn't I noticed before sitting down, I was about to stand up and sit next to Aline when the teacher came in.

"Good morning, class. Alright settle down."

Too late.

"Okay, usually I would ask everyone what each of you did during summer but it looks like Mr. Evans and Mr. Davis are already doing that.

Jace kicked Matt's foot and he turned to him.

"What?" He said as he continue to laugh then looked in front and stopped laughing.

"Sorry Mrs. Clare."

"Alright, now I shall formally welcome you to my Biology class. Now every meeting we will have an activity and we will do it by partners."

From what Mrs. Clare said, I started to have a bad feeling about that idea.

"Since everyone is sitting by twos, the both of you will be your permanent partner."

Kill me now.

I was busy being horrified about the situation when someone pinched me.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I glared at the boy beside me.

Jace Herondale, Mr. Popular, the captain of the football team, class president, straight A student and a total flirt. I've known him since we were in the 1sr grade. He was really quiet and mysterious. We even used to be friends before. I had a crush on him but after he became friends with idiotic people such as Matt Davis and Drake Evans, I started to lose interest in him-or so I thought. I've been in the same class with him since 8th grade. Like literally in every class and I won't be surprised if we still have the same class this year. He's nice and all but he is such a flirt and I hate flirty people.

"I was calling your name but you seemed spaced out so I pinched you." He said a flashed a grin, a very cute grin might I add. Ugh! No! It's not cute!

"Well, you shouldn't pinch people just because they're not responding to you."

"Sorry"

I just shrugged him off.

Ugh! Really? Jace Herondale as my partner? Damn it!

* * *

><p>"He's still in the same class with you? Man, Clary, I guess the universe is trying to tell you something."<p>

Simon said as he took a big bite off his baloney sandwich.

"Yeah, I mean, you have Biology, Social Studies, and Algebra II together? I mean, that's something right?"

"Chyeah, that's something alright, Izzy, something to be annoyed about!"

I smashed my hand onto the table and got a few people look at me. I just shrugged them off.

"Oh, Clary c'mon. Why do you hate Jace so much? I mean, he's a total angel sent from above." Izzy said as she sipped on her drink.

"Angel? More like a devil disguised as an angel."

"Seriously, Clary, what's up with you and Jace?"

"You know how I hate guys who would go around thinking that they're so hot and every girl wants to have them in bed? I mean, really?"

"Hey, he's not like that. I mean sure, he flirts and make out with girls but I heard from some of my teammates who dated him, said that they never got as far as a hickey from him."

"Sure, defend him Izzy."

"But it's true, Clary. Look, just don't give that guy a hard time. He helped the Science club many times before and he's not a bad guy."

I was getting irritated by friends defending that jerk. I stood up and grabbed my things.

"Whatever, I'll be late for PE so I'll just see you guys later."

I walk off leaving my friends behind.

Why am I like that to Jace? Why do I hate him so much? The thought of the reason why I do makes me want to punch a wall.

But all I know is that I hate Jace Herondale.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, this may not be an update to What Life Brings but I just had to post this. This is the fic that I'll be starting to post after my 2nd fic The Last Time. My 2nd fic will only be a short story prolly 5 to 10 chapters, max. So, there you go!<em>**

**_Enjoy reading and please review this one! My first Clace fanfic. A little warning, some might be OOC and the plot is completely different. So, yah. Enjoy! :)))_**

**_'Til April ! :)_**

**_xx daughterofposeidonhere_**


End file.
